HVAC systems are often used to control the comfort level within a building or other structure. Such HVAC systems typically include an HVAC controller that controls various HVAC components of the HVAC system in order to affect and/or control one or more environmental conditions within the building. The HVAC components can include, for example, a furnace and an air conditioner.
In forced air systems, the conditioned air is typically provided by a furnace and/or an air conditioner through a plenum to a network of supply air ducts that distribute the conditioned air throughout the building. A network of return air ducts is often used to return air from the building back to the furnace and/or air conditioner. A blower is used to draw the return air through the return air ducts, and drive the return air through the furnace and/or air conditioner and into the supply air ducts via the plenum. In some cases, some of the air is replaced over time with fresh outside air, often through an Energy Recovery Ventilator (ERV).
In HVAC systems, ultraviolet lights (UV) lights are sometimes used for disinfecting surfaces and volumes of air. Typically, UV lights in HVAC systems include one or more UV lamps for providing light rays in the UV C portion of the light spectrum. HVAC systems utilizing UV lights often mount the UV lights with respect to a plenum or other duct of the HVAC system in manner that allows for the UV light to disinfect the interior surfaces of the plenum and/or volumes of air passing through the plenum.